Electric Faceoff/The Electric Interview with Shocksquatch
Electric Faceoff is 'the 2nd episode of Alien of the Week. Plot Negaboost: Welcome to The Alien of the Week! Ky: Whit Your Hosts, Ky and NegaBoost!! NegaBoost: This is Shocksquatch Week, so we have some Shocksquatch action Ky: So, here it is!! ''The Screan zooms in the TV. We see Shocksqyatch Running. He enters a Store and de transforms Ben: I'll Have Some Chocholate/Strawberry Ice Cream Cashier: O...Kay TV Static. We see ben Fighting as Shocksquatck with Sevenseven. Ben Electrocutes SevenSeven and Sevenseven's Jetoack fires and he flys away. Shocksquatch: And stay out! TV Static. We see Ben As Shocksquatch on a Skateboard. He Crashes. and everything stops. Ky: Boring! NegaVoost: Agree! Ben Has Overused Shocksquatch Ky: Tell Me about it! NegaBoots: Okay, He- Ky Facepalms NegaBoost: What? Ky: Nvm! '''Break Ky:Now Back to the episode! The screan zomms in the TV. We see Dr. Animo on his Mutan Frog Animo: You can't Stop me, ben Tennyson! BEn: O rly? Transforms Schoksquatch: You sure? Animo: Realy? TV Static. Ben as ShockSquatch Punches Kolar Shocksquatch: Strike! TV STatic. We see Ben on the Ground and Vilgax above him Vilgax: Say Goodbye, LOser! Ben: Goodbye, LOser! he tRansforms in to Shocksquatch and Electrocutes Vilgax Gwen: Ben, Maybe you should turn in to someone else!? Shocksquatch: NO! I am never evry Turnning back!! The Omnitrix times out Kevin: You just did! Omnitrix Recharges and Ben Transforms Shocksqautch: And if it times out i will transforms right away! Kevin: Oh Crap! Shocksquatch: hahahahahahahaha!! Hehehehehehehehe! Gwen: Ben?.... Shocksquatch: HeheheheHahaha- Who's Ben? Gwen: You are! Shocksquatch: No! I am Shocksquatch! Hahahahahahahh! Everything stops. We zoom out of the TV Ky: OMG NegaBoost: ikr! Ky: see, that's Why you shouldn't get an Omnitrix NegaBoost: Well see ya Next time, On The Fire Alien week! Ky: Bye! THE END ---- The Electic Interview with Shocksquatch is the 2nd Interview of Alien of the Week. Plot We see Ky and NegaBoost in the studio. Ky: welcome to The Alien of the Week Interview! NegaBoost: And today with The Electrical Week Alien - Shocksquatch!! Ky: Come here Shockster! Shocksqautch comes out\ NegaBoost: Hey Shocksquatch! Shocksqautch: Hey Boost! Ky: Okay, we don't have a lot of time so lets cut to the chase. So You first appeard in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heros United?? Shocksqautch: well yes! I just became an actor and they invited me to be shocksquatch on Ben 10. Well i agreed. NegaBoost: Aha! so Your HU appearance was.. Shocksquatch: You can say concept. Ky: if you would have other powers, what would be you'r name? Shocksquatch: what powers?? Ky: Water! Shocksqautch: Aquayeti? NegaBoost: Nice! Ky: Interesting! NegaBoost: You know what? I'll make that alien Shocksqautch: wait, that means i'll have to play him??? NegaBoost: Ammmm... yes?! Shocksquatch: aww, man! Ky: Be right back after the brake! Break NegaBoost: And we're back! And now let's see Shocksquatch in action We zoom in the TV. It shows random Sceans from HU and OV with Shocksquatch fighting. the screan zooms out of the TV Shocksqautch: Wow! i look better then i thought! Ky: Of Course! Now for the Chalenge! Shocksquatch: what? NegaBoost: Your weaknesses are Insults Shocksquatch: Don't even think about it Ky: And Your Powers are electricity Stuff Shocksquatch: so? Ky: How long can you stay calm in a Bowl of Electric water while being insulted??? Shocksquatch: No way! Ky and Boost try to Push shocksquatch to the Bowl. They manage to push him in the bowl. then 3 Radio like michrophones soround Shocksquatch. Ky: that was hard! NegaBoost: You don't say! Ky: 3, 2, 1, GO! The radiothingys start to insult shocksquatch. The electric water turns less electric. Shocksqautch starts to Roar and Falls in the water. Shocksquatch: I give up! ky: and stop! NeagBoost: and you holded.... 00:00:48:03 Ky: That's Preaty Good! Shocksqautch gets out of the water. Shocksqautch: You guys are dead! He starts to chase them and trys to electrocute them. after a lot of running back and forth NegaBoost runs to the camera NeagBoost: see you all Next time! And don't forget to vote for the next alien of the week!!! He runs away. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Alien of the Week Category:Alien of the Week Season 2